


Glory and Gore Go Hand in Hand

by lunabelieves



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Gabriel so, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, buckle up kids this one's a wild ride, it is the Hunger Games after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: A Good Omens/Hunger Games crossover. The angels and demons are former Victors watching the Hunger Games and the moments during a particular Game.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Glory and Gore Go Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. No one had written a Good Omens/Hunger Games crossover and they say be the change you want to see in the world, so I banged this out in a sleep deprived state.

1\. The first night they sneak into his room is the night when their girl from District 2 leads the career pack down to the river and the group corner Crowley's girl. His girl, Daisy or Dot, Beez tries to recall through the haze of booze currently running its course through their system, begins to cry and say that she thought she and the girl from 2 were friends. Another of the career pack, the boy from Dagon's home in 4, begins to mock Daisy/Dot as the rest of them close in. There's an argument over who gets to make the kill but while that's happening, Gabriel's tribute snatches up a dagger from her belt loop, a pretty lethal looking thing just like her, and she slits the throat of Daisy/Dot, then releases a high pitched, girlish giggle that feels so out of place, it disturbs even Gabriel, who flees from the room as soon as the cannon goes off. Bee waits until they show the face of Daisy/Dot before they too flee, their own exit music the sound of Crowley throwing an expensive bottle of liquor against the wall. 

2\. The Victors usually watch the Games together, piled into a fine Capitol apartment that one of them owns that's always filled to the brim with booze, drugs, food and plenty of rooms to take advantage of when the things being broadcast on their screens get to be a bit too much. This year, they're at Gabriel's and his apartment is every bit like he is, Bee thinks. Forced and plastic and made to look just as beautiful as he is. He gives everyone a jovial smile that the cameras love to focus on as the other Victors enter. He claps a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, making the man jump ever so slightly, but it's something Gabriel doesn't perceive. Instead, he goes on to say, "I should probably apologize already because my pair will definitely be making it to the finals. No hard feelings, I hope." There's something in his eye for a moment, something impossible to detect before it's gone, as if it had never been there. Dagon of District Four simply bears her dagger sharp fangs at him, Capitol made of course just like the scales that grace her cheekbones, and she hisses, "Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Again, it's always like this, even when it's not Gabriel who's running his mouth. Everyone tries not to pay any mind that they actually have a betting pool going for child murder. The small smirk on Gabriel's lips falls away as soon as Dagon suggests it, because it's the one part of the Games that make everyone more uncomfortable, even more so than watching the games themselves. Sometimes Bee will add to the betting pool if Gabriel's boasts are particularly stupid that year. The rest of the Victors always pretend they don't see it. Out of sight, out of mind, seems to be the thought process. Crowley usually abandons the room before the Victors, usually without saying something to the others, some kind of excuse. Most of them know what a soft spot he has for kids. Sending them in the arena to fight for their lives and then the Victors' betting about it doesn't just seem morbid, it's sickening to him.

3\. Bee will say this about the Capitol; they have excellent food. The food back home is alright, but never enough to satisfy. It's hard on all the Districts of course, it wouldn't be called The Hunger Games otherwise, but they always feel like they're the only ones who dives upon the food when it arrives like a pack of hungry wolves. This year, they notice something though; as they tear into a piece of chicken coated in some sort of tangy sauce and spices, Gabriel grimaces and turns away. For a moment, they think it might be their table manners - so unladylike, Bee, can't you show some decorum, they can almost hear him spitting in their ears - until he speaks. 

"Why do you eat that-that gross matter?"

They're alone when he says it. The bloodbath set off Hastur and he had to physically be hauled off of Dagon by Ligur when her tribute stabbed another in the throat and sent blood spraying everywhere. They hadn't seen where Crowley and Aziraphale had disappeared to. Those two are so attached at the hip, sometimes it's hard to know where one ends and the other begins. Dagon had gone off to lick her wounds and who knows where the others are. Getting high or fucking or both.

"Excuse me?" They dare to say. Gross matter. It almost makes them want to snort, the words that Gabriel uses sometimes. He's not as old fashioned as Aziraphale, but he also speaks like someone who has never lived on the planet Earth and is impersonating a human being. 

"Why do you eat it?" He repeats. 

"Because it's good." They say and take another bite, purposefully savoring the taste especially to see Gabriel's reaction. He closes his eyes and makes a face and that gives them pause. They don't think they've actually ever seen him eat at these "parties" with the other Victors and they know for sure they've never seen him eat in the presence of anyone at the parties with the sponsors or when the new Victors are crowned. They had only seen him eat once, at a dinner party the Capitol had held for some ridiculous thing or another. It had been a black tie affair, which they always hated because it required them to dress up and their stylist had designed a gown for them that year. The dress had made Bee uncomfortable because they had looked like a broomstick in the dress and there had been no masking the burn scars at their neck and shoulders or the boils on their face. Their stylist had insisted on the dress though, determined to try and show off their talent to turn "a sow's ear into a silk purse", as the woman had told them to their face. If they remembered correctly, Gabriel had merely picked at his food, only taking the bare minimum of bites. No one had questioned this, they realize. No one had asked him if he was alright. The thought actually disturbs Bee for a moment. "So why don't you like it, this...gross matter, as you call it?" Their tone tries to be mocking and fails.

"Well, I have to keep my figure." He smiles that stupid charming smile that's always the same whether he's on camera or here with the other Victors, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Now Bee realizes why his smile is so unnerving to them. "There are also people that deserve it more than me."

Deserve it. If Bee wasn't disturbed before, they are now, more shaken then they expected to be. They all struggle with survivor's guilt, it's like the second rule for being a Victor, like the first rule is that you're a murderer. But they never knew how deep Gabriel's ran until this very moment speaking with him. They don't know what to do with this information and the room suddenly feels too small and it makes them want to scream. Luckily, Crowley and Aziraphale return at this moment, meaning the conversation is over and they can try and put it in the back of their mind.

4\. They're all way too drunk when Dagon notices the scar on the back of Aziraphale's hand. "How'd you get that?" She asks, a slight hiccup in her voice.  
"Oh, this? I got it at the cornicopia. I-I fought someone for a pack of supplies." He admits, a bit of shyness in his voice as he admits this that none of them miss, but that no one remarks on. 

"I've got that beat." She says, because Dagon can get competitive when she's drunk and she rolls up her sleeve to expose a long scar along her arm even as her other hand passes the bottle of wine they've all been sharing to Aziraphale in a gesture of solidarity. "Got this during the bloodbath in my Games." It's a bit uglier than the scar on the man's hand and clearly it took more stutures to close up. 

"That's nothing." Uriel says from where she is drinking her tea quietly. She is an anomaly among the Victors. She always speaks calmly and respectfully, her shirts are always soft, pale things and her pants and skirts neatly pressed. She appears in every sense of the word to be a lady, yet she has the highest kill count among any of them. She lifts the hem of her shirt and exposes her ribs as if it is the most natural gesture in the world. Along her side is a scar that's even worse than Dagon's. It looks almost like a sunburst against her dark skin, puckered slightly. "I was stabbed during the last few hours of the game. Patched it up myself as best as I could. It wasn't until they got me back to the Capitol that anything was done about it." She says before she lowers her shirt again and sips her tea in a very ladylike fashion. For a moment, everyone is stunned silent for a moment, a pause that lasts far too long for anyone's liking.  
They pass the bottle to Crowley and he takes a long pull from it, his knuckles white as he clutches it. When he's finished, he sets the bottle down and rolls his sleeve up. On his arm is a curling scar, white against his skin. All of them are looking at it when Gabriel laughs and says, "It looks like a snake." 

"Think thisss isss funny, do you?" Crowley hisses, because whenever he's angry or upset, his speech impediment will rear its ugly head. Before Aziraphale can say anything to try and calm his nerves, the auburn haired man picks up the wine bottle and brings it down on the table so that its jagged, a weapon now. 

"Come on now, Crowley, can't you take a joke?" Gabriel asks, his voice still his jovial hosting voice. Yet he raises his hands and holds them in front of himself defensively. The other man approaches him though and slashes at him. 

"A joke? A fucking JOKE?!" Crowley rages as he lashes out again, determined to land a blow and make Gabriel bleed. If he hears Aziraphale and Bee's combined shouts of "CROWLEY!", he doesn't make it obvious that he's heard them and goes for Gabriel for a third or fourth time. He gets to land a blow when Gabriel's eyes search the room for something to defend himself with. Crowley gets him in the stomach, red blood quickly staining the shirt that the man is wearing. Gabriel makes a sound of pain and that's when Bee steps in between them, drawing out their knife threateningly. 

"Back down, Crowley." They warn him. 

"You heard what he-"

"I did." They promise him. "But you got him good now. You're even." 

"Hardly call that even." Crowley snaps, yet he backs down and tosses the broken bottle aside. Gabriel meanwhile doesn't say a word. He moves from where he had doubled over after recieving the blow and heads to the bathroom. After a moment, Bee follows after him to make sure he's okay. In his hastiness to tend to his wound, he's forgotten to lock the door and after another moment, they open the door and peer inside. They are greeted to the sight of Gabriel's exposed back. There are a few white scars there, but nothing to write home about. 

"I really liked that shirt-" He grumbles to himself as he turns around and that's when Bee sees it and they freeze. Across Gabriel's torso, from his right shoulder zig-zagging painfully almost down to his stomach, is a jagged looking scar. For a moment, they try to imagine how the wound was even healed, but they have seen the Capitol do wonders for other wounds, so it slowly doesn't surprise them that such a wound wasn't fatal to him, although it very well could have been. There are a few smaller scars, much like the ones on his back, yet they keep finding their eyes returning to that jagged, zig-zagging scar. It takes a moment for them to bring their eyes up to look into Gabriel's beautiful purple ones. The phrase 'deer in the headlights' quickly comes to their mind as he stares at them. There is fear there, as well as shame. 

"You weren't supposed to see this." He says. "Get out." His voice is sharp and cold when he says this. Quickly, they back out of the room before they shut the door again. Only once they are alone does Bee realize that their cheeks have grown hot. They touch one in an almost unconscious gesture.


End file.
